Publish again : I'm Yours
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Updated...Sibum or Siwook Siwon/Kibum/Ryeowook...Masa lalu Kibum kembali...Wookie tidak mau melepas Siwon pada yeoja manapun...Bagaimanakah kisah cinta rumit ini dapat terselesaikan? Review please...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Yours**

**Cast :**

**Choi Siwon as Park Siwon (m)**

**Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum (f)**

**Kim Ryeowook as Park Ryeowook (f)**

**Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (m)**

**Park Jungsoo as Park Leeteuk (f)**

**Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho (m)**

**Kim Jaejoong as Jung Jaejoong (f)**

**Disclaimer : this is just fanfic and not real…they're not mine but they're themselves.**

**RATED : T to M**

**Genderswitch (f/female, m/male)**

**Kibum POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kuliah. Setelah melewati kejamnya ospek, sekarang aku mulai melewati kejamnya kuliah.

Mengambil jurusan keperawatan adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil. _Appa_-ku seorang dokter spesialis mata dan umma-ku adalah perawatnya.

Hahahaha…lucu sekali. Appa selalu menyuruhku untuk menjadi dokter, tapi aku lebih suka menjadi perawat.

Walaupun banyak yang bilang kerja jadi perawat sama kaya' kerja jadi pembantu kurasa tidak masalah.

"Bummie, sayang! Ini sudah siang, kamu tidak kuliah?" Tanya umma-ku yang membuyarkan seluruh khayalanku tentang hari pertama kuliahku.

"Ne, umma! Sekarang aku mau berangkat," ucapku seraya mengambil tas kuliah dan mencium pipi umma-ku yang cantik ini.

Jika kalian Tanya dimana appa-ku? Jelas dia sekarang sedang bertugas di rumah sakit.

Ya, rumah sakit warisan dari haraboji-ku. Aku segera menuju halte bis, ya walaupun aku anak dokter tapi umma maupun appa tidak mau memanjakanku. Katanya haram…hhahhha

Tapi, aku lebih senang seperti ini. Hidup sederhana dan apa adanya. Bis yang kutunggu datang dan aku segera naik dan menuju kampusku tercinta.

**_yuukiheaven_**

_**Place : Office, at same time**_

**Siwon POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku mengajar di tahun ajaran baru. Hah, sangat melelahkan menjadi dosen muda.

Tapi ini lebih baik daripada appa memaksaku untuk mengurus rumah sakitnya.

Padahal dia tau aku seorang dokter bukan seorang businessman seperti dia.

Umma malah tidak ada reaksi dan tidak membantuku, padahal umma 'kan dokter. Yah, Park Siwon berhentilah mengeluh, aku harus semangat.

**_yuukiheaven_**

**Author POV**

Kibum akhirnya tiba di kampus barunya. Seraya merentangan tangan dan menghirup udara kampus, dia pun menggumamkan kata "HWAITING" untuk dirinya.

Dia pun segera mencari ruangan kelasnya.

"Kelas A ya?" ucapnya.

Kibum terus memperhatikan satu persatu kelas tanpa melihat jalan. Tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aaw…liat-liat donk kalo jalan," ucap seorang gadis imut berambut hitam panjang.

"Mianhe, mianhe," ucap Kibum sambil membungkukan badan 900. Kibum segera membantu gadis tersebut berdiri.

"Mianhe, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku sedang mencari dimana kelasku. Mianhe," ucap Kibum dengan nada menyesal

"Ah, Gwenchana…Memangnya kamu kelas apa? Jurusan apa?"

" Aku jurusan keperawatan, kelas A"

"Ah, sama denganku donk! Aku juga dari jurusan keperawatan dan kelas A juga. Park Ryeowook imnida"

" Jung Kibum imnida…Kalau begitu ayo kita cari sama-sama dimana kelas kita."

"Kajja…"

Kedua gadis cantik itu pun mencari kelas mereka. Mereka berdua pun tampak akrab walaupun baru kenal.

Selain itu, banyak senior laki-laki yang memandang kedua gadis cantik itu dengan mesum. Namun, Kibum maupun Ryeowook tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sekitar 10 menit berputar-putar, mereka pun menemukan kelas yang mereka cari.

Kedua gadis itupun duduk saling berdekatan, biar bisa ngerumpi katanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok makhluk asing #plak maksudnya sesosok pria tampan dan tegap yang tidak lain adalah sang dosen muda Park Siwon.

Yeoja-yeoja di kelas tersebut (kecuali Kibum dan Ryeowook tentunya) menatap sang dosen dengan pandangan pervert #plak maksudnya dengan kagum.

Para namja di kelas tersebut tentu saja iri. Hahaha,,,kasian kasian kasian (ngomong ala upin ipin).

***TBC***

_**Huaahhh…cerita apaan nih…gaje hhhahhha!**_

_**Tapi sebelum author lanjut ni' cerita…pair yang kira-kira cocok siapa?**_

_**SiWook**_

_**SiBum**_

_**Yang pengen polling salah satu pair yang di atas, bisa langsung review aja.**_

_**At least please review ya!Hehehehehe**_

**_Arigatou by __yuukiheaven_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Yours**

**Cast :**

**Choi Siwon as Park Siwon (m)**

**Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum (f)**

**Kim Ryeowook as Park Ryeowook (f)**

**Tiffany "SNSD" (f)**

**Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (m)**

**Park Jungsoo as Park Leeteuk (f)**

**Kim Jaejoong as Jung Jaejoong (f)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (m)**

**Lee Sungmin (f)**

**Summary : Masa lalu Kibum kembali...Wookie tidak mau melepas Siwon pada yeoja manapun...Bagaimanakah kisah cinta rumit ini dapat terselesaikan?  
><strong>

**Chapter : 2**

**Disclaimer : this is just fanfic and not real…they're not mine but they're themselves. Except Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun #dihajarelf**

**RATED : T to M**

**Genderswitch (f/female, m/male)**

**Berdasarkan polling, ternyata pemenangnya adalah Sibum dengan persentase 80% Sibum dan 20% Siwook hwehehehehe #authorngarang**

**Okelah kalo begitu buat Sibum shipper siap-siap ya….hhehhhehehhe #authorgila**

**Ryeowook POV**

Kukira hari pertama kuliah akan sangat membosankan, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku berkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang cukup imut walaupun masih imutan aku. Ya, gadis itu Jung Kibum. Saat pintu kelas terbuka, aku melihat sosok dosen muda yang wajahnya sangat familiar. Dia kakakku Park Siwon, laki-laki tampan dan gagah. Kadang aku sedikit menyesal, kenapa aku harus jadi adiknya. Ya, aku belum menceritakan hubunganku dengan dosen tampan itu. Park Siwon adalah kakak angkatku, kenapa begitu? Ya karena aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Park saat usiaku 10 tahun. Nyonya Park Leeteuk tidak busa hamil lagi karena rahimnya ada masalah. Sedangkan beliau sangat ingin memiliki seorang anak perempuan, jadi Park Kangin pun memutuskan mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan.

_***flashback on***_

"Yeobo, aku sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan…Tapi…" ujar seorang wanita cantik pada suaminya.

"Honey, tenanglah…Bagaimana kalau kita adopsi seorang anak perempuan dari panti asuhan?"usul sang suami Park Kangin.

"Bagus juga usulmu, yeobo…Wonnie kita pasti akan senang memiliki adik perempuan," ucap Leeteuk berseri-seri.

Mereka pun menuju salah satu panti asuhan di kota Seoul. Setelah melihat anak-anak yang ingin mereka adopsi, tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak laki-laki usia 16 tahun yang berlari menghampiri sang ibu.

"Umma, aku mau anak itu yang jadi adikku.." kata si anak laki-laki seraya menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang sangat imut berusia 10 tahunan yang sedang main ayunan.

"Eh..Wonnie jadi mau gadis itu yang jadi adikmu?"

"Ne, Umma," jawab Wonnie sumringah.

Gadis kecil yang bernama Ryeowook itu pun diadopsi oleh keluarga Park. Secara tidak langsung marga Wookie-panggilan gadis itu- berubah dari Kim menjadi Park.

Sejak saat itu, wookie menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil Park Kangin dan mulai pula tumbuh benih-benih cinta Wookie terhadap kakak angkatnya Wonnie.

Wonnie atau Park Siwon sangat memanjakan Wookie. Pernah suatu ketika, Wookie dilabrak oleh Tiffany-kekasih Siwon saat itu.

Menurutnya, Wookie terlalu manja dan selalu merebut perhatian Siwon darinya. Namun, ternyata Siwon lebih memilih Wookie dibandingkan Tiffany.

Ya selalu seperti itu, Siwon tidak pernah memiliki kekasih karena adiknya Wookie.

Hal ini adalah kesempatan bagi Wookie untuk memiliki Siwon walaupun itu salah. Namun, dia membiarkan rasa cinta itu semakin besar dari hari ke hari. Ya, "Mencintai bukan sesuatu hal yang salah 'kan?" begitu menurut Wookie.

_***flashback off***_

**Ryeowook POV end**

**_yuukiheaven_**

"Cih, dasar yeoja-yeoja genit…Berani sekali dia melirik oppa-ku," gumam Wookie yang tentu saja dapat di dengar oleh Kibum.

"Ah…jadi dia oppa-mu Wookie?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ne…dan aku tidak suka oppa-ku dilirik-lirik seperti itu," ucap Wookie sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"hahahahahaha…..," tawa Kibum meledak-tapi tentu saja tidak sampai kedengaran oleh Siwon.

"Heh…kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu sekali Wookie-ah….Kau terlalu pencemburu, biarkan oppa-mu berkembang sedikit"

"Maksudmu? Membiarkan oppa-ku dilirik lirik yeoja genit gitu?"

Kibum pun menganggukkan kepala.

"No way…..! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan oppa-ku dideketin yeoja-yeoja itu."

"Ya, up to you deh…hihihihi," kikik Kibum.

Mereka berdua pun kembali memperhatikan arahan dari Siwon _seonsaengnim_. Kibum pun sesungguhnya mengagumi kecakapan dan ketampanan dosennya itu. Tapi itu cukup dalam hati sebelum Wookie menjitak kepalanya nanti jika tau dia juga mengagumi ketampanan oppa-nya.

**_yuukiheaven_**

**Kibum POV**

Aku berpisah dengan Wookie, karena rumah kami berlawanan arah. Ya, dia pulang dengan oppa-nya sedangkan aku harus pulang naik bus. Hehehehe…sedikit iri sih, andai aku juga punya oppa seperti Siwon _seonsaengnim_ ahhhh bahagia banget. Cowok paling gentle, perfect dan perhatian. Ups, Kibum apa-apaan kamu ini….

Ahhh…daripada melamun yang tidak-tidak mending aku segera naik bus.

**Kibum POV end**

**_yuukiheaven_**

Saat berada di bus yang biasa Kibum tumpangi, dia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing lagi. Ya, pria di masa lalunya…Dia tidak mungkin salah. Bukankah katanya dia sudah bertunangan dan pindah ke Amerika tapi mengapa dia ada di Seoul, pikir Kibum.

Tiba-tiba pria tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Kibum sedang memandangnya. Pria tersebut sangat kaget melihat seseorang yang begitu berarti di masa lalunya.

"Jung Kibum…..," gumam pria itu.

Kibum kaget setengah mati. Saat bus hampir sampai pada halte, Kibum tiba-tiba meloncat dari bus.

"Hei, nona! Apa-apaan kau? Kau mau mati ya?" teriak sopir bus.

"Mianhe, ahjussi….," ucap Kibum buru-buru seraya berlari.

Tidak…Dia tidak mau mengingat orang itu lagi. Dia benci orang itu. Tanpa Kibum sadari dia menabrak seseorang, hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"Mianhe, tu-" ucap Kibum terpotong saat dia melihat siapa yang terjatuh.

"Ah, mianhe Siwon seonsaengnim….Mianhe..mianhe," ucap Kibum terus membungkukkan badannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kibum. Entah apa yang terjadi saat melihat wajah Kibum yang manis bagai Snow White dengan brown eyes yang jernih dan menghanyutkan. Siwon terpaku sejenak menatap anugrah Tuhan yang satu itu. Dan Kibum merasa aneh dengan tingkah dosennya langsung saja menepuk bahunya.

"_Gwaenchana, seonsaengnim_?"

"Ah, _gwaenchana_ Kibum-ah!"

Siwon pun memamerkan senyum mautnya dan itu ditanggapi Kibum yang juga mengeluarkan killer smile andalannya. Tiba-tiba….

"Bummie-ah….!" Teriak seorang pria yang sengaja dihindari Kibum.

Kibum yang sudah panic setengah mati, bingung harus lari kemana. Terpaksa dia meminta bantuan dosennya.

"_Seonsaengnim_, tolong sembunyikan saya," ucap Kibum memelas.

"Wae, Kibum-ah?" Tanya Siwon kebingungan.

"Pokoknya tolong saya…" Kibum segera menyeret dosennya ke tempat yang aman.

"Ke dalam mobil saja," ajak Siwon.

Siwon dan Kibum pun masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon. Kibum cukup kaget kenapa Siwon tidak pulang dengan Wookie.

"Ehm, anu _seonsaengnim_…."

Siwon pun menoleh

"Ada apa Kibum-ah?"

"Anda tidak pulang dengan Wookie?"

"Ah tidak, tadi dia dijemput oleh Umma-ku, jadi kamu teman baru Wookie?"

"Ahhhh, ne…," ucap Kibum menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ehm, lantas pria yang mengejarmu itu siapa?" Tanya Siwon to the point.

"Eh…anu…dia…."

"Siapa?"

"Mantan kekasih saya"

Siwon cukup kaget mendengar penuturan Kibum, terbersit rasa kesal karena menanyakan hal itu dan rasa penasaran yang cukup besar akan gadis disampingnya ini.

"Kenapa kamu lari darinya?"

"Itu….karena saya ingin melupakannya," ucap Kibum mantap.

Terbersit rasa senang dalam hati Siwon. Eh, apa-apaan kamu Siwon. Bukankah kamu baru mengenal gadis ini.

"Aku antar kamu pulang ya?"

"_Kamshanida, seonsaengnim_"

Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Kibum. Di tempat lain tampak seorang pria yang mematung melihat kepergian Kibum dengan seorang laki-laki. Dia tampak syok.

"Aku pulang…Bummie-ah! Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi," ucap pria itu yakin.

**Someone POV**

"Aku pulang…Bummie-ah! Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi," ucapku yakin.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke apartemenku yang dulu. Ya, apartemen yang kudiami sebelum aku ditunangkan dengan gadis bernama Lee Sungmin. Aku menyetujuinya hanya karena rasa hutang budiku pada keluarga Lee yang membantuku. Padahal sesungguhnya aku tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa pada gadis itu. Untungnya aku bisa kembali ke Korea karena diminta mengurus perusahaan keluarga Lee disini. Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengan Jung Kibum, mantan kekasihku yang kutinggal karena perjodohan bodoh ini.

**Someone POV end**

"Anda tidak mau mampir dulu, _seonsaengnim_?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ah…_andwae_…kapan-kapan saja Kibum-ssi"

"_Kamshanida_, sudah mau mengantar saya pulang.."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga searah dengan rumahmu"

"Eh, bukannya rumah _seonsaengnim_…."

"Tidak tidak…aku tidak tinggal di rumah keluargaku tapi aku tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil" potong Siwon cepat

"Oh begitu..tapi jeongmal kamshanida sudah mau mengantar saya" ucap Kibum seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Siwon pun segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera melaju pulang. Kibum pun hanya bisa memandang mobil dosennya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Segera Kibum masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak dipedulikan sapaan sang Umma-Jung Jaejoong, dia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Segera dia mencari kotak kecil yang belum sempat dia buang. Ya, kotak kecil berisi seluruh kenangan dengan mantan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu meninggalkannya karena dijodohkan dengan gadis kaya bernama Lee Sungmin. Ah, mengingat itu hati Kibum kembali merasakan sakitnya. Namun, masih ada terbersit rasa cinta di hati Kibum walaupun tidak sebesar dahulu. Dia pun merebahkan dirinya dengan tetap memeluk kotak penuh kenangan itu.

**Siwon POV**

Akhirnya sampai juga di kontrakan kecilku. Aku merasa senang dengan kehidupanku. Tidak perlu merepotkan appa dan umma. Hidup mandiri adalah tujuannku. Karena aku bukan anak manja seperti yang dipikirkan orang. Semua yang kumiliki, kontrakan kecil maupun mobil adalah hasil jerih payahku selama ini. Segera kuparkirkan dengan benar mobilku dan segera aku masuk ke dalam rumahku setelah sebelumnya mengangkat belanjaan untuk makan malamku nanti.

Mengingat kejadian tadi sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang unik. Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bisa aku kategorikan cantik dan manis dan dia adalah mahasiswiku sekaligus teman adikku, Wookie. Ah..sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar seperti ini. Apakah Wookie akan menyetujui jika aku mendekati temannya itu ya? Oh..Jung Kibum, kamu benar-benar makhluk Tuhan yang paling indah. Aku merasa minder mungkin jika berdekatan denganmu.

**Siwon POV end**

**Ryeowook POV**

"Aku kangen oppa. Apa perlu kutelepon dia ya?" gumamku.

Segera ku ambil ponselku dan memencet satu persatu nomor telepon milik oppaku Siwon. Aku menunggu jawaban panggilan di seberang sana, cukup lama dan ternyata dia tidak mengangkatnya.

"Apa oppa sudah tidur ya? Kok tumben jam segini dia sudah tidur?"

Segera kusingkirkan prasangka buruk tentang oppa-ku. Ya, semenjak oppa memutuskan untuk menyewa kontrakan kecil, aku mulai merasa was was. Aku sangat takut jika kehilangan dia. Jujur aku merasa kesepian sejak oppa pergi tapi jelas aku tidak bisa memaksanya tinggal disini. Pikiranku selalu tertuju bahwa dia akan mendekati atau menyukai seorang yeoja dan akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Andwae…tidak boleh! Oppa-ku tidak boleh dengan yeoja manapun, karena oppa adalah milikku. Aku segera mengeluarkan koleksi album foto oppa-ku. Ya hanya foto-foto oppa-ku saja. Foto yang kuambil diam-diam karena aku begitu mencintainya. Aku tidak peduli pandangan orang tentangku, setidaknya aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. _Saranghae oppa! Jeongmal Saranghae_.

**Ryeowook POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sudah dua tahun ku meninggalkan tempat ini. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Masih sama seperti yang dulu. Tapi diantara hal yang sama tersebut apakah hatinya masih sama seperti dulu? Hati Kibummie-ku. Segera kusingkap kain penutup di apartemenku. Furniture-furniture lama tapi masih kokoh. Segera ku masuk ke kamar tidurku. Ku buka lemariku dan kuambil dus yang berisi foto-fotoku dengannya.

_***flashback on***_

"Kyu, tunggu!" ucap seorang gadis dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Ah..kau ini lama sekali sih?" gerutu pria yang bernama Kyu sambil menjitak kepala gadis itu.

"Appo…kau jahat Kyu! Beraninya menjitak kepalaku" balas gadis itu.

"Habis, kau lelet sekali Bummie. Kalo kaya' gini kita ga' akan kebagian tempat"

"Iya-iya,..Mian" ujar gadis bernama Bummie itu.

Mereka berdua pun segera duduk di bangku paling depan. Karena mereka tidak ingin tertinggal melihat drama musical Romeo dan Juliet. Mereka berdua adalah penggemar drama musical karena Kyu memiliki suara yang indah saat menyanyi dan Kibum ato Bummie sangat jago dalam acting drama. Jika diibaratkan pasangan ini seperti sebuah puzzle yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Saranghae…Bummie-ah" ucap Kyu sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar dan berjongkok ala Romeo.

"Ehm…Nado Kyu-ah! Nado Saranghae" jawab Kibum malu-malu. Kibum pun memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin Kyu tau kalo wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kyu pun segera merengkuh tubuh Kibum dan memeluknya erat. Tidak lupa dia mencium bibir Kibum dengan lembut. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kibum kaget. Namun, ciuman lembut Kyu membuatnya lupa dengan kekagetannya.

"Gomawo…."ucap Kyu singkat.

_***flashback off***_

"Bummie…Kamu benar-benar berharga buatku. Mianhe…mianhe aku sudah menyakitimu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan melepasmu…tidak akan. Karena aku akan memilikimu lagi dan meninggalkan gadis itu, ya Lee Sungmin karena aku tidak mencintainya sama sekali" ucap Kyu pada dirinya sendiri ataukah pada udara di sekitarnya, entahlah.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

***TBC***

_**Maaf kalo ada typos dimana-mana….and alurnya makin gaje…**_

_**Author mau ngucapin SAENGIL CHUKKAE buat Kyu-oppa hahhhahhha….**_

_**Wah disini lebih banyak ngena ke KyuBum momentnya dech…semoga readers puas ya?**_

_**Hihihi alnya author repost lagi yang kemaren, author ngerasa kurang sreg hehehehe**_

_**At least please review ya!Hehehehehe**_

**_Arigatou by __yuukiheaven_**


End file.
